Never Land Desert
The Never Land Desert is a vast location in Neverland. The Never Land Desert can be harsh and unforgiving to those who venture through unprepared. Role in the series In the episode Pirates of the Desert, Jake and his crew discovers a piece of paper that is actually a note of help sent by Captain Flynn who is trapped in the Never Desert. The crew travels there to find a camel. The camel belongs to Flynn and is named Camille. Flynn asks the crew to help find his ship which he lost when he was shipwrecked. The wreck also wiped out Flynn's memory. He remembers a few things which Izzy and the crew use to retrace the steps of Flynn. Eventually, they recover the ship but Captain Hook and Mr. Smee are there first. Hook claims the ship as his own and plans on taking control. Earlier that day, Cubby learned that Camille's way of playing is head budding. So, Jake asks Camille to play with Hook, knocking the captain and Smee off the ship. Izzy then uses pixie dust on the ship to fly over to Pirate Island where Flynn and Camille decide to stay until the ship is repaired. The next episode The Great Pirate Pyramid, Flynn finds a broken map piece in his ship's quarters. Cubby quickly understands the map and tells the crew that it leads to The Great Pirate Pyramid. With the ship repaired, they set sail. While out in the Never Sea, Sharky, one of Hook's crew members, reveals his talents to read lips and begins to read those of Izzy and Cubby using a telescope to see up close. He does so successfully having Hook wanting to find the pyramid. Once they reach their destination, Camille finds the complete map and connects the broken piece. The map becomes a moving painting and reveals that the pyramid is available to be a hideout to a great pirate and is able to hold a ship inside. Flynn decides to reside at the pyramid and loads in The Barracuda. Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully bid Flynn a farewell. In the episode Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb Flynn's ship The Barracuda get stuck with in the sand of the sands of the Never Land Desert again. Jake and his crew come to Flynn's aid revealing only the golden ankh has the power to free The Barracuda from the sand located deep with in the Pirate Mummy's Tomb. In the episode The Never Sands of Time, while searching for treasure with in the the Never Land Desert Captain Hook and his bumbling crew stumbles into a lever triggering the Never Sands of Time to reveal itself. Captain Hook desired the golden sand with in the massive hour glass, Mr. Smee tries to warn his captain of the dangers of tampering with the Sands of Time but Hook was determined to have the golden sand for himself but as Hook attempt to plunder the sand,Hook is attack by the guardian of the Sands of Time a massive sand serpent but as the serpent chase Hook and his crew across the desert sand it knocks the Sands of Time off its stand changing day into night.ed to live it it. Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates locations Category:Deserts